


I've Got To Hunt You (I've Got To Bring You To My Hell)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali could have lived with killing her but she couldn't live with her fighting against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got To Hunt You (I've Got To Bring You To My Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) for the prompt "dark", which I took very thematically. Title from Desire by Meg Myers.

Kali looked her prize up and down, stripped of her magic and helpless before her. After so long, she’d made her peace with having to kill the woman she loved but Julia... Jennifer as she was calling herself now, had been here all along, working against her. Against all of them. 

"Kali, don't!”

"Shut up, Darach." Crouching low, she jumped at Jennifer, breaking the chair she was tied to but pulling the ropes tighter, her voice rough as it came out. "Do you still love me? Do you still want to fuck me?"

Jennifer shook her head, silent tears streaming. "Kali, please!"

Kali growled, shoving her fingers into the woman's mouth to shut her up, her long fingernails stroking over her tongue, making her gag.

"Show me why I shouldn't ruin this pretty mouth... again," Kali commanded and Jennifer had no choice to suck or risk having her tongue torn out. When she’d done enough, Kali pulled her fingers from her mouth and tore her clothes off her, the material ripping as easily as it always had. 

"I remember how much you used to beg for my fingers inside you. Let's see how you like them now." Kali pushed two fingers roughly inside her, her thumb firm and sure on her clit. Even though she tried to fight it, Kali knew exactly where Jennifer's weak spots were, dragging orgasm after orgasm from her until she was finally saying the things Kali wanted to hear.

Please. 

Sorry. 

I still love you.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
